Floors those are wet after a cleaning, or due to spills this can cause a safety hazard for pedestrians especially the blind and the hearing impaired. And these hazards resulting in potential major liabilities for the business owners and/or operators, even death.
Reasonable precautions are normally exercised by placement of caution signs in the general vicinity of the wet floor but these have become so common place that there are often unnoticed or ignored. Also U.S. Design Pat. No. 328,615 granted Aug. 11, 1992 to Joe E. Taylor teaches a combined portable floor sign and fan presumably intended for that purpose; however, the design does not actively communicate to customers the danger such as by flashing lights or audible sound signals as voice and beeping.